Spin out of control
by General KJ
Summary: Megan tries to pull a prank on Drake but... I'm not gonna tell you now am I? You'll have to read and find out. :P But I will tell you that there's gonna be a bit of angst. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY! It's now time for another of my not-so-famous stories. Wahoo go me :)**

**As it will be with all my stories from now on; this story is named after a lyric from a song. In this particular case the lyric is 'Spin out of control' from the song 'Kotov Syndrome' by 'Rise Against'**

**BTW in this story Megan is in the year below Drake at the same school, just thought I'd mention it. :)**

**As always I own nothing (unfortunately) except Randy Carter, which, let's be honest isn't really anything to shout about.**

**Chapter 1 (of who knows how many)**

Megan Parker pulled her head out of the locker and looked down the corridor.

_Still no one around. _She thought.

She dived back into the locker and continued to rummage through the junk that was in it. The locker in question was her brother, Drake's locker.

Megan knew her brother was oh so predictable; his locker combination was his birthday.

The amount of stuff he had in there was unreal. Most of the stuff in there was actually several pieces of paper with different phone numbers on them.

"He's just a wannabe pimp." Megan sighed to herself.

At last, she found what she was looking for, Drake's journal, the little blue book that he wrote all his thoughts in… well, what little thoughts he had anyway.

Megan was starting to run out of ideas for pranks, so she needed to find out which pranks Drake hated most, so that she could repeat those ones. She flicked through his journal, looking for any entries that mentioned her pranks.

Suddenly, a page caught her eye. It was from a few months ago. Drake had written about some guy called Randy Carter (if anyone called Randy Carter is reading this then I apologize, I just thought of a random name). He said that Randy was a bully and that he had beaten Drake up a few years ago, but now he goes to their school.

A devious smile crept onto Megan's face.

"Perhaps I should go and see this Randy guy." She said gleefully.

After a lot of searching, taking up practically all of her lunch break, Megan found someone who knew where Randy Carter was.

"Yeah, I know where Randy is," said a girl from the same grade as Drake when Megan asked her.

Megan knew she was in Drake's grade because she was another one of his bimbo ex-girlfriends.

"He's round the back of the cafeteria with his mates. Why do you need him anyway?"

"I just need to speak to him is all." Megan replied nonchalantly.

The girl just smiled and walked away. Megan smiled another evil smile to herself.

_This prank is gonna be piss funny!_ She thought to herself.

As she rounded the corner towards the back of the cafeteria, she could smell fag smoke. It didn't bother her though; she knew she wasn't going to be there for very long.

As she approached, some of the boys noticed her and fanned out around her. They were originally all huddled round in a group, so that passers by wouldn't be able to see what they were doing.

"Which one of you is Randy Carter?" she asked the crowd of boys.

"What's it to you, squirt?" one of them asked, stepping forward.

He was tall and well built, with strong looking arms and legs. He towered over Megan, attempting to intimidate her, but she wasn't scared of him or any of the others.

"Randy, I presume?" Megan asked coolly.

"What do you want?" Randy retorted angrily.

"How would you like to make some easy money?" she said, smiling as she did.

"I'm listening." He replied, taking a step backwards to allow her some room.

He was still frowning at her, but he also had a look of curiosity on his face.

"You know Drake Parker don't you?" she questioned.

"Parker…? Yeah… I think I do." He said, smiling evilly.

"Well, his car is parked just round the corner from here." She started "When he goes to it after school, I need you to scare him so much that he shits himself… Ok?

She held out her hand with a ten dollar bill in it.

Randy grinned maliciously, when he saw the money being presented to him.

"Yeah, all right, we'll '_scare' _him." Randy said, taking the money from Megan's hand.

Megan didn't like the way he said last part, nor did she like the way he was smiling. She also didn't like the fact that he said we,

_Does he really need his whole gang, just to scare Drake?_ She thought.

"Now beat it shrimp!" Randy shouted at her.

She nodded, unfazed by the volume of his voice.

"You never saw me!" she replied quietly.

Randy just frowned at her before turning back to his gang and lighting another fag.

As Megan walked away, she had a really bad feeling in her gut. She felt that something wasn't right.

She looked over her shoulder at the group of teenagers smoking behind the cafeteria. Her gut felt even worse when she looked back at them, but she continued walking to her next class.

Now that he wasn't even anywhere near her, Megan felt intimidated by Randy. But she just brushed it off, hoping that her prank on Drake would go smoothly.

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm building it up to the next chapter.**

**I'm gonna keep mentioning my challenge until I have floods of people doing it! So start now! If you don't already know about it, check my profile.**

**As always, constructive criticism is not only tolerated but actively encouraged. R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From now on, I will only update my stories when I get at least one review of the latest chapter… I think that seems fair; what's the point in me uploading a new chapter if I think that no one has read the last one?**

**Anyway, now that I've had my little nag we can continue.**

**Chapter 2**

Megan had been feeling sick ever since lunch, even her friends noticed the difference in her.

"Hey Megan, is something wrong?" her friend Janie asked, concerned for her friend.

"Uh, no nothings wrong." Megan assured her.

"Really? You seem a little 'out of it' this afternoon." Janie said.

"I'm fine, I promise." Megan replied before leaving Janie at the school entrance.

She carefully made her way round to where Drake's car was. Nobody was there. Megan hid behind a tree when she saw Drake walking towards his car.

"Great," Megan said quietly to herself "Randy didn't even show!"

She was about to blow her cover and ask Drake for a ride home, when she saw Randy and his gang jump out of some bushes near the car. They jumped out in front of Drake, making him stumble backwards and fall over.

"Oh… well maybe he did show then." Megan said surprised.

She smiled to herself, thinking that she was a genius for getting Drake's old bully to scare him half to death.

But her smile soon disappeared when she saw what happened next.

Randy and his gang all brandished knives, while Randy straddled Drake, bringing the knife dangerously close to his neck.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Randy taunted. "If it isn't little Drakey Parker."

Drake stared at him in shock.

Randy dragged his knife from the middle of Drake's neck across to the left hand side, just below his ear. The cut wasn't deep but it still started to bleed.

Randy grinned evilly as Drake cringed in pain.

Megan wanted to help her brother, but she was too frightened to move. She just continued to stare at what was happening in front of her, whilst they were completely oblivious to her presence.

Randy got up off Drake.

"Get up!" He shouted pulling Drake up by the collar of his shirt.

Randy slammed him against the wall of the school.

"Give us your stuff and the keys to this lovely car of yours." Randy said sarcastically.

Drake emptied his pockets onto the ground. Some of Randy's gang came up behind him and gathered up everything Drake had dropped onto the ground, including his wallet, his cell phone and the keys to his car. They unlocked the car and everyone except Randy got in.

They waited for their leader to join them.

"Thank-you darlin" Randy said sweetly.

Suddenly, Drake's face contorted into a face of pure agony and shock, and Megan let out a silent gasp.

Randy had plunged his knife into Drake's stomach, he twisted it around, and then pulled it out again.

Randy just smiled at Drake before turning round and jumping into the, now stolen, car.

Drake collapsed onto the floor, bleeding, as Randy and his gang drove off down the road in their newly acquired car.

Megan ran from behind the tree to Drake.

A pool of blood had now formed around him on the ground.

She looked at him lying there, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

She started to cry. In all her years of having Drake as her brother, not once had she cried when he got hurt. She thought maybe she should have done, but she didn't.

But this time it was her fault. Her fault that he could be dead, or dying.

Her head snapped up. He wasn't necessarily dead! She checked his pulse on his neck. She felt it beating, it was faint, but it was there.

She got her cell phone out of her pocket, with her now bloody hand, and dialed 911.

"Hello," said a cheery female voice on the other end "what's the nature of your emergency?"

"My brother's been stabbed and he's bleeding and he's unconscious and they stole his money and his car and I need an ambulance NOW!" She shouted down the phone starting to panic.

"Calm down dear." Said the woman on the phone. "Where are you?"

"Round the corner from Belleview high school." Megan replied, a little calmer.

"Alright, we'll get an ambulance over there as soon as possible." The woman said reassuringly.

"Hurry." Megan whispered as she hung up.

After a few more minutes of waiting, during which time, Megan had taken it upon herself to put pressure on Drake's wounds in order to stop the bleeding, an ambulance arrived. Two men pulled out a stretcher from the back of the ambulance, while another checked on Drake.

Megan was still crying lightly when they arrived.

"What happened?" the paramedic asked.

"He got stabbed." She choked, trying not to all out bawl.

The paramedic didn't push for any more details, as he could see that this girl was in no state of mind to retell the story.

"Are you a friend, or relative?" he asked her.

_A friend? _Megan thought. _I've never called him my friend before. I mean, all the nice things he does for me sometimes, would indicate that he was my friend. But I don't exactly treat him like one._

"Relative." She responded, quietly.

She bowed her head, ashamed of herself for never doing anything nice for her brother, no matter what he did for her; he taught her how to read music, how to sing, how to make the most delicious sandwich ever, with just the right amount of cheese, ham, baloney, salad (none of it) and extra cheese… And now she got him into this.

The paramedics hoisted Drake onto the stretcher, secured him in place, and then slid him into the back of the ambulance.

"Do you want to come in the ambulance with him?" one of the paramedics asked.

Megan just nodded and made her way to the vehicle.

"We'll contact your parents when we get to the hospital." the paramedic said, as he got into the back with her.

This time she didn't respond, she just leaned over, putting her head on his blood-stained t-shirt, and cried into his chest.

The paramedic sat and watched the girl cry. He'd seen stab victims before. He wanted to offer some words of comfort, but could find nothing to say.

**A/N: YAY! I just managed to edge over 1000 words. So that's alright.**

**You, yes you, right there, you know who you are… TAKE UP THE CHALLENGE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Now remember, no review, no update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time for the next chapter… there was really no need for any author's notes here was there?**

**Oh well… :)**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the journey to the hospital was silent, save for the ambulance siren, the beeping of the life support machine that Drake was attached to, and the quiet sobs of his little sister, Megan.

Drake could faintly hear what was going on, he wasn't unconscious… anymore. But he still couldn't open his eyes or make a sound. He could hear Megan whispering her apologies in his ear.

_What could she be apologizing for? _Drake thought to himself.

Suddenly, the ambulance hit a slight bump in the road. Drake seethed, before realizing that he just made a noise.

Megan's head snapped to look at Drake. She just heard him, she was sure of it. She leant over the railing of the stretcher and looked into his eyes as they slowly opened.

As Drake opened his eyes, everything was blurry, he could see someone's face above him. But he didn't need his complete vision to know who it was.

Megan smiled at him now that he was awake. She hugged him tightly, trying to avoid his wounds.

Under normal circumstances, Drake would have pushed his little sister away. But not this time, this time she was there for him. She was showing him that she did care about him after all. And he was going to savor this moment. So he attempted to hug her back.

His left arm was trapped underneath Megan but he managed to pull his right arm over her back and squeeze her as tight as he could.

She put her head down on his shoulder. She didn't care if she got blood in it, that would wash out. What wouldn't wash out is the guilt that she was feeling about putting her brother in this situation.

She started to cry again.

"There, there," Drake said hoarsely "don't cry."

He was trying to comfort her, but all he seemed to succeed in doing was making her cry even more.

"You'll get my shirt wet!" he whispered with mock annoyance.

Megan lifted her head up to look at him. She smiled, staring into his dark brown eyes. Even now, when he was on a stretcher, in the back of and ambulance, bleeding everywhere… he was still trying to make her laugh.

She gave him a little peck on the cheek, before pulling away to sit back in her seat.

Drake was shocked at what just happened; his demonic little sister, who he was sure hated him up until now, just gave him a kiss.

"You've got a little something there." Drake said smiling, rubbing his chin to indicate where the blood was on her face.

"You're one to talk!" she laughed, wiping away the blood from her face.

For the first time since it happened, Drake looked down his body to inspect the damage. He was covered in blood but there wasn't much more he could see.

"He ruined my favorite t-shirt." Drake said solemnly.

Megan's smile faltered. She remembered who did this to him… Randy Carter.

She also remembered that it was her fault that Randy was there, and it was in-directly her fault that Drake got stabbed.

Her eyes welled up again. She knew that she'd have to tell Drake eventually that it was her who asked Randy to attack him. Though she also knew that she didn't tell Randy to stab her brother, but that was irrelevant; Drake would probably still blame her, and he had every right to do so.

"Drake…?" Megan started.

Drake looked away from his t-shirt to his sister.

"At lunch today, I broke into your locker and found your journal. I saw what you'd written about Randy Carter so I went to find him, I found him round the back of the cafeteria. I paid him to jump out and scare you after school when you were walking to your car,"

Tears started to roll down Megan's face.

"I… I didn't know he was going to… *sniff* to stab you!"

She couldn't stop herself now. Her tears dripped from her chin to the floor of the ambulance.

"I'm so sorry Drake, I'm so so sorry!" she sobbed.

Drake didn't know what to say. He just frowned, before closing his eyes and turning his head away from Megan.

"Drake?" Megan pleaded.

No answer.

Megan sat there and cried to herself. She knew that he didn't want to speak to her right now, so pestering him wouldn't be a good idea.

"We're here," the driver broke in, "let's get this kid inside ASAP!"

The driver and his passenger got out of the front of the ambulance and made their way round to the back. The paramedic that was in the back with them had heard everything that Megan had said.

He was shocked to hear what she had done but he sympathized with her, he could tell she didn't mean to get her brother stabbed. He knew because of the way they acted before she told her brother what she had done; they were very close.

But the paramedic also understood Drake's reaction. It would be hard to forgive someone who got you stabbed, even if it was not what they meant to happen.

The paramedic sighed and stood up as his colleagues opened the back doors to the ambulance. They slid Drake out of the ambulance. The driver and passenger wheeled him quickly but carefully into the hospital.

The paramedic then turned to Megan, as he started to escort her towards the hospital.

"So did you see what happened?" he asked her.

Megan nodded her head. She stared at the ground as they walked through the doors to the hospital.

"Then you're going to have to give a witness statement when the police get here." The paramedic said.

Megan's head shot up. Her eyes grew, threatening to burst out of her head.

"And you have to tell them everything," he said quietly, "even your part."

Megan looked at him, barely managing to hold herself together. She felt sick again. She would have to tell them what she did, it was her fault that Drake was in the hospital and now the police would know it too.

And what about mom and Walter? What would they think of her? Not only is their son in hospital, but it was their daughter who put him there.

"Take a seat," the paramedic said, "the police will be here shortly.

Megan sat down on the cold hard seats that were fixed to the wall of the waiting area. She looked around to see flawless white walls, and then, in the middle of the waiting area, were the people with injuries. Most of them covered in bright red blood.

The red contrasted with the white, making the blood stand out to Megan. She remembered her brother's bloodied body, lying on the stretcher.

She regretted everything she'd done that day… and it made her feel sick.

**A/N: Ok, some cute parts there, mixed with a sprinkling of angst makes one hell of a Drake and Megan cocktail. :)**

**I'm doing it again… I'm telling you about my challenge… and I don't care if you're starting to get annoyed with me keeping saying it, because I'm annoyed with you not taking it.**

**That was not aimed at anyone in particular… just the general public.**

**Only one other person except from me has actually posted a Drake and Megan fic recently and I've had someone else say they will soon… But the rest of you haven't, so do it NOW!**

**R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just got whoalookatthat's review in time to write a new chapter today.**

**So let's get to it. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Megan had been sitting in the waiting area for at least 15 minutes, perhaps longer. She had stopped watching the entrance to the hospital for the police to come.

When they eventually arrived she didn't notice until she heard someone ask for her at reception. She looked up to see the receptionist pointing at her as two tall men dressed in police uniform walked up to her. She still had dry tear tracks down her cheeks, but she tried to wipe them away as best she could.

One of the officers came and sat down next to her, while the other pulled up a chair in front of her. The one that was sitting opposite her had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Megan Parker?" he asked.

Megan nodded.

"It is our understanding that you witnessed a stabbing outside Belleview high school earlier today." The police officer continued.

"Yes," Megan replied quietly, "my brother was stabbed."

The police officer leant back a little bit.

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised, "my apologies for being so blunt, I did not know it was your brother."

Megan nearly started crying again, she hardly ever cried, but she had cried more today than she had in the past year. Today was different though, not only was her brother stabbed outside her school, but it was her fault.

When she did not respond, the officer decided to continue:

"Do you know who it was that attacked your brother?"

"Yes, Randy Carter." Her voice was dripping with deadly venom when she said his name.

"And was it just him or was there anybody else?"

"Him and his gang attacked Drake, but I don't know any of their names."

"Do you know why this boy attacked your brother?" the officer asked.

That question made Megan shiver, and, although she knew why, she couldn't speak; the answer got stuck in her throat.

"Beca… because I paid him to scare Drake." She whispered.

Both police officers stared at her in shock. She started to cry again, she couldn't help it this time. She had to let it all out.

"I… I… I didn't know he was going to stab him, I just asked him to scare my brother when he went to his car. But they attacked him and stole his money, his cell phone and his car." Megan cried.

The officer put down his clipboard and pen on the floor beside him. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"Just so you know," he started calmly, "the police will not hold you responsible for this, so long as you are telling the truth about not knowing that this Randy guy was actually going to stab your brother."

"I didn't!" Megan said quickly, "I swear I didn't!"

"All right then," the officer replied with a smile, picking up his clipboard again, "If you can just tell us the make, model, and color of the car then we can start our search for the culprits."

"It was a red, Jaguar E type roadster!" Megan blurted out.

_What the hell? _Megan thought. _Does that mean I actually listened to Drake when he talked about his car?_

"Ok then," the officer said, writing down the information on his clipboard, "we'll get right on it."

He smiled at Megan, before the two men left.

Soon after, the paramedic from the ambulance came through to the waiting area. He walked over to Megan, a small smile of reassurance on his face.

"We called your parents," he said, "they're on their way over now."

Megan's jaw dropped, she had forgotten about her parents since the drive in the ambulance. The paramedic saw the girl's distress.

"Don't worry, we haven't told them exactly how it happened, just that your brother had been attacked outside his school and that you two were here but you weren't hurt." he assured her.

Megan clutched her stomach, again, she felt sick, again. How was she going to explain this to her parents?

"He asked for you ya know." the paramedic said suddenly.

"Huh?" Megan asked, confused.

"Your brother," the paramedic stated, "he asked for ya."

"Oh," she replied quietly "thanks."

"No problem kid, good luck." he said, patting her on the shoulder, before walking out the door, back to his ambulance.

_What could he possibly want to see me for?_ Megan asked herself.

She walked slowly into her brother's temporary room. In the time she had been speaking to the police, it would appear that Drake had had stitches on the cut in his neck and the blood all over his body had been cleaned up. She couldn't see what they had done to the wound in his stomach.

As she made her way across the room she could see that Drake was chatting up a young. Blonde intern and they were smiling at each other.

She sighed and shook her head.

At the sound of the sigh Drake turned his attention to his little sister. He immediately lost his smile, but, to her surprise, he didn't look angry.

The intern took that as her cue to leave.

As she passed Megan, she informed her, "Don't worry, the knife didn't make contact with any of his vital organs, it missed his stomach by about an inch."

This new bit of information, while good, was no comfort for Megan.

As the intern left, Megan noticed that Drake hadn't stopped staring at her. He had his arms folded over his chest.

Megan shuffled nervously on the spot under his gaze.

"Why…?" he asked suddenly.

This caught Megan by surprise. She hadn't expected him to speak to her.

"Well… I…"

Megan didn't quite know what to say, there was no excuse for her actions.

"I just wanted to prank you," she said quietly, "I didn't know he was going to stab you, I asked him to scare the living shit out of you."

Drake couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Ya know, you could've just put jello into my sneakers." he joked.

"Thanks," Megan smiled, "I'll do that next… but I won't be pranking you for a while."

"Glad to hear it!" Drake replied with a little more enthusiasm, still smiling.

Megan smiled in return.

After a slight pause, Drake spoke up.

"Come 'ere!" he said smiling, holding his arms wide open and over the side of the hospital bed.

Megan was surprised, but took the invitation immediately. She ran right up to him and embraced him in a warm and loving hug.

"Are things gonna be different between us now?" Drake asked.

"Definitely." Megan replied, nuzzling her face into the crook of her brother's neck.

"For the better?" Drake asked cautiously.

"Of course!" Megan laughed over his shoulder.

Suddenly, the door burst open, as Audrey Parker rushed into the room. Megan instinctively leapt away from Drake.

Audrey crossed the room quicker than anyone thought possible for a human being. She sat on the edge of Drake's bed, cradling his head against her chest, stroking his hair. Walter and Josh filed in behind her, though not so quickly.

"Drake, my baby, what happened?" she asked, almost in hysterics.

"I'm fine mom, really." Drake said, wriggling free from his mother's grasp.

"Who did this to you?" she continued to ask.

"Just a dick at school!" Drake replied, trying not to have to explain any further.

…too late.

Audrey had brushed off the fact that Drake had just sworn in front of her, she could let him off just this once because it was under special circumstances.

However, she would not just let the subject drop.

"Why would someone do this to you though?" she asked, bewildered.

Drake shot a quick glance at Megan, she knew she'd have to tell them, and now was the time to do it.

"Mom…" Megan started.

But Drake interrupted her by holding out his hand. Megan took it and he led her to sit down on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We can tell them together." He said softly.

"Tell us what?" Audrey asked, concerned.

Megan took a deep breath…

"It was my fault." She said slowly.

The rest of their family stood there in shock. Their mouths agape, their eyes wide in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything, Drake continued, "But she didn't mean for this to happen, right Megs?"

Megan shook her head.

"I only asked the guy to scare Drake, as like a prank, I didn't know he was going to hurt him." She bawled.

Drake pulled his little sister closer to him.

"But you guys have got to know that I forgive her, so you should too!" he said, demandingly.

The rest of their family looked at the two of them in surprise.

"Well…" Audrey said, "It might take some time, but if you can forgive her, then so can we." She said smiling a little, despite the shock she was in.

Drake and Megan smiled at each other, before hugging, in front of their family, who were even more shocked than before.

Josh was so shocked by this that he momentarily fainted.

Walter checked that his son was alright, while Drake and Megan just laughed as Josh stood up.

Audrey and Walter could tell that things were going to be back to normal soon.

However, Drake and Megan knew that their new friendship would completely drive their old ways out of the window.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I have an idea for an epilogue if anyone wants me to write it, it will be a very short next chapter I guess. Mention it in a review if you want me to write it.**

**MY CHALLENGE ON MY PROFILE…!**

**That's all I'm going to say on the matter. :)**

**BTW it's 11:25 pm where I am, so I'm cutting it dangerously close for an update the same day as the lastest review. :P**

**Hope you liked the story. R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5E

**A/N: For those who are unsure, an epilogue is a section or speech at the end of a book or play that serves as a comment on or conclusion to what has happened.**

**So this is gonna be short cause it's not a full chapter, and when I say short… I mean short.**

**Epilogue**

On the first full day that Drake was in hospital, Megan had brought him his guitar. She knew he couldn't live without it, even if it was only a few days. He had smiled widely and thanked her. He was starting to like their new relationship already.

Before this week, she would never have come and brought his guitar to him of her own accord, he hadn't even needed to ask her to bring it. Then again, before this week, she probably wouldn't have visited him every day after school… but that's exactly what she did.

She had visited him everyday after school, and every day she would bring him something new to keep him occupied. It was mostly food, because, as he told her, the food in the hospital was complete shit.

She had even tried some when she visited not long after he had finished his dinner. She completely agreed with him. It was slop.

On Friday, as it was his last day in the hospital, Megan had bought Drake some pizza from Chuck E. Cheddars because she knew it was his favorite. She walked in with a pizza box in her hand, while he was eating his slop.

She brought it over to him and his attention immediately switched from the hospital food, to the new cheesy delight pizza that his little sister had just brought in.

"Seeing as it's your last dinner in here," Megan said, "I thought you needed some real food."

Drake didn't even reply, he just opened the box and started to 'chow down' on his first slice. Megan sighed and shook her head at him.

"What?" Drake asked, offended, "If you had been eating this shit for the past week, you'd do exactly what I'm doing!"

"What, eat like a pig?" Megan retorted.

"I'm not eating like a pig," Drake whined with his mouth full, "I'm showing you how grateful I am for you bringing this to me."

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't done this to you then you wouldn't need me to bring you pizza." Megan said, feeling guilty.

"I thought we dropped this," Drake sighed, "I forgive you so it's over with now!"

"But haven't shown you how sorry I am!" Megan pleaded.

"You brought me pizza, that's a good apology!" he said with a smile, reaching for his second slice.

"Hey!" Megan complained, "some of that's for me as well ya know!"

"Then you'd better grab a slice, quick," Drake urged, "they seem to be disappearing into thin air!"

Megan took a slice, savoring the taste of the melted cheese as it slid down her throat. Whereas Drake just wolfed his down, eager to get some good tasting food in his stomach.

The weekend went quite quickly with nothing much happening, seeing as Drake was told to rest, so Audrey didn't let him leave the house. Though, to be totally honest, Drake was glad he didn't have to go outside, he wasn't overly comfortable with it yet.

* * *

As Monday came around, Josh drove himself, Megan and Drake to school. The police had managed to recover Drake and Josh's car the week before, it had been abandoned so they had not found any of the gang nearby.

As they arrived, Josh offered to help Drake to his next lesson. He still had a large bandage around his torso but it was covered by his t-shirt. Drake said he was all right and would manage to get their fine by himself.

Josh reluctantly accepted that Drake wanted to be independent again as soon as possible. But Megan was having none of it. She grabbed Drake's bag as she got out of the car, insisting that she would carry it for him.

Even though they were now friends, Drake knew that there was little point in arguing with his sister, she would win normally, but now, he didn't have the strength to fight back, so she would definitely win.

Drake wasn't very keen on going back to school so soon, he knew how quickly gossip spread throughout the school and how it was easily twisted into complete lies.

And he was so right…

As he was walking through school he noticed some of his peers giving Megan dirty looks. He was about to punch the next person that looked at her funny, when his friend Trevor walked up to them.

"Draaake?" he said, sounding shocked, "How could you walk round school with HER after she fucking stabbed you?"

Trevor was pointing accusingly at Megan. Drake looked shocked at his friend. That would explain why people were giving her dirty looks.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Trevor.

"Last week… when she stabbed you outside school…?" Trevor replied, even more confused than usual. "OH MY GOD! You don't remember anything do you?"

"It wasn't Megan, it was Randy Carter!" Drake said angrily, defending his sister.

"That's not what SHE said!" Trevor accused, pointing at Megan again.

Drake slapped his friend's hand away from his sister's face, before turning to face her.

"What DID you say?" Drake asked, concerned.

Megan hesitated.

"Last week, I… I told Janie what happened, and she must have told someone else and they must have told someone else, and then somewhere along the line, the truth got twisted round to make it sound like I did it." explained Megan, nearly crying.

Drake's expression softened. He put his arm round her shoulders.

"Well I know what really happened and that's all that matters," he responded, "it was Randy's fault not yours."

"What was my fault?" boomed a voice from behind them.

Drake whirled round as fast as he could, closely followed by Megan. In front of them stood Randy Carter, he was bigger than Drake, though not much bigger, he just looked it because Drake was slightly hunched due to the pain in his stomach.

Drake stared at him in horror, he had stopped a few feet away. Randy grinned evilly.

"I'm not letting this little girl take the credit for my handiwork," Randy shouted, addressing the crowd that was gathering, "she only asked me to scare him, I'm the one who decided to go further!"

He sounded proud of what he'd done. Some teachers had also gathered round the boys, but Randy didn't care who knew what he'd done, he'd be long gone by the time the police had been informed.

Megan's blood boiled, she couldn't take it anymore, if she did, she would explode. She stepped forward, towards Randy, her eyes meeting his. He glared down at her, but she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

She swiftly thrust her leg upwards, her foot making full-on contact with Randy's crotch.

His face dropped straight away, as he squealed in pain and collapsed onto the floor. The teachers and students all stared in shock at Megan, including Drake.

Suddenly, everyone heard Trevor shout up.

"GET 'IM!" he shouted.

On Trevor's command, all the students that had gathered, piled on top of Randy and started beating him. The teachers didn't try and stop them; instead they just silently shuffled away, turning a blind eye to the chaos being inflicted upon a boy that, in their eyes, completely deserved what he was getting.

Megan walked back to Drake, they were the only two not joining in the mass beating of Randy Carter. He smiled gratefully at her and she returned his smile.

"Ok…" Drake started, "…that was a better apology than pizza!"

Megan's smile grew.

"Thanks, that was exactly what I was going for." She said sarcastically.

They laughed as they made their way to their first lessons. In the distance, sirens could be heard, but only just over the noise of the many students that were shouting abuse at shared target. A few muffled cries for help, all coming from one source, could also be heard underneath the pile of screaming high-schoolers, but they went unanswered…

Megan and Drake shared a loving hug before separating to be the first into their respective classes, awaiting the arrival of their classmates; once the police had arrived to take care of Randy Carter.

**A/N: Ok, at the start I wasn't being sarcastic about a shorter chapter; I actually intended to make it quite short. But I enjoyed writing it too much, so I got kinda carried away. :)**

**I hope you are all satisfied with what happened to Drake, Megan and Randy; I know I was satisfied with Randy's beating. :)**

**Take the challenge on my profile… DO IT NOW!**

**I hope that all who read this story enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**R&R :)**


End file.
